Living Together with a Stray Cat girl
by FallenKnightofGwyn
Summary: The death of the Third Hokage and the joint invasion has let many into a pit of struggle and loss. Uzumaki Naruto with his promotion to Chunin and the Death of his Grandfather left a major impact in his life. However he wasn't the only one to loss after the battle a homeless girl come knocking on his door requesting a women named Kushina, and who is he to leave her out if the rain.


**So warning this story with be graphic in vilonce and sex, seeing how this will be a lemon filled story with a single pairing later on. Naruto is two years older then in canon seeing how he failed three time.**

**Amway this story is how I would like after the chunin exams and gaara. A small war ark where Naruto, Shino and Shikamaru were all promoted, I shouldn't need to explain why. So after the Sound and Sand invasion the leaf declared war on the sound and it's allies, mean that's understandable. Killing the leaf shinobi, people and even the Hokage. So The three become chunin and placed on a large amount of missions dealing with the sound, from the front line to discovering hints on Orochimaru.**

**And she's not a real cat girl, just acts like a cat. **

**This is Naruto x OC the oc will be later. **

**I own nothing, lets go.**

The death of the Third Hokage and the day after the joint invasion of the Sound and sand has been a very long two weeks for a lonely child Uzumaki Naruto. The battle, he was unconsciousness after the battle with Gaara, after his draw against a towering tailed beast he couldn't move a muscle only consance because Gaara was still there. The minute he and his siblings left his mind shut down along with his body.

Twenty minutes the next day he and two others were promoted by the two elders and a strange man with one eye. Then learning that the Third fell in battle fighting off Orochimaru, the freak that bit Sasuke and did that thing too him. Jiraiyas', his mentors teammate. Of course he was enraged. The old man was the first person to care for him, taught him to write, reading everything he knew and is today because of the old man that saw him differently, maybe even pitted him. It didn't matter, all the matters is he is dead.

His grandfather id dead, sitting on his couch, his TV playing to play he no longer cared what is on. He can hear the heavy rain over what ever was on. Kami was crying people at the funeral would say. He never understood that, his grandfather was the god of shinobi. How could he die like this? Die before he could take the coat and hat before he could leave. Now all he has in a sack of scrolls, a staff he used when he was around his age.

"I'll become the next Hokage, like I promised." No more playing, messing around. He has seen the horror of the Shinobi world. The hate, the tragity and being forced to grow a heart of steel wear your allies and dream are the only thing that matters.

"Shad-" He was cut off from reading and training as the door bell rung. Blinking he stared at his front door lost. The hell? He had a door bell. His landlord is a shut-in to a point he pushes the checks under his door, Kakashi come through the window along with Jiraiya. And Iruka just walks in, he's always invited to a point he has a spare key.

Opening the door where he could just peek through and see a face like normal, he had to be careful around these parts seeing who he is.

He saw a little girl, wearing a school uniform soaked in the rain. The girl short, even for someone like Naruto, her white hair a wild mess of curly hair. Slight cold steel eyes that remind him of Sasuke. Drenched through her clothing the girl finally spoke.

Naruto, is to nice to leave her out to freeze. Without letting his guard down he helped her, handing her a body towel and the girl his or a year younger gave him a small thanks. Her Name is takada Mitsuru, a freshmen at some high school he never heard of.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He said trying not to stare, the girl having a few top buttons undone showing off some cleavage.

"Uzumaki, are you one really?" She asked with a tone no different then before. Naruto stared hearing her, he wasn't sure, but that's what the old man has always told him. He'll keep the name even if proven wrong.

"Yeah, why?" Her story shocked him, her mother died that night along with his grandfather. The rest of her family unwilling to look after to a point they didn't care that she's homeless. By the time she return to her and her mothers old home a new owner already owned the home. Barely a weak and she was left cold and alone with nothing besides what she's wearing.

"I'm sorry, but why did you come here?" Her story plucked his heart string, but the fact remains. It makes no sense why she knocked on his door. Why not contact the shinobi police department?

"My mother was close friends with a Kushina Uzumaki. She always said if I run into trouble I should find her. Do you know where she is?" She asked clearly not understanding the over all shocked on the blond.

"No, I'm the only Uzumaki I know." He barely whispered as she just looked down, clearly disappointed from what he said.

"You never heard that name before."

No, no he didn't but he will soon know why.

"I was born an orphan. Always was told my parents died when I was born." The subject wasn't a issue with him any more. He has lived nearly sixteen years without parents. The only thing he cared for was if they died that night. "But If you want to, you can stay here. There is a bed room and shower down the hall. I'll be starting missions soon, so you'll have the place alone most of the time." He's a nice guy, he wasn't willing to throw a girl out in the pouring rain. On without a mother too, one that just lost his mother.

"The bedroom in down the hall, has the only shower though. You can go clean up or whatever, I have a few jackets in the closet, so you can wear something when your cloths are done. Did you eat yet?" She didn't say a thing, just shaking her head as she walked in. Taking her shoes and socks off she hurried to the bathroom for a warm shower.

Letting out a breath he took his home phone, seeing how shinobi are forbidden to have cell phones, easy for the new age tech be tracked and collecting information for their corpses. The reason they still us bird messages that are coded and shinobi drop offs.

"Hey Iruka." He started specking to the only person he could turn to. Searching through his kitchen for anything besides ramen. He figured the girl would like his ideal diet. Out of luck though.

"Naruto shouldn't you be asleep?" He asked looking at the clock he nodded. Yeah, sleeps sounds good.

"Couldn't after everything." A agreement was met with his old teacher. Never did they imaged the third passing away let alone someone out right attacking them in such a way. The next year will be nothing but a nightmare. "But I'm calling you for something different."

"Naruto it's perfectly normal to grow hair down there." Naruto wanted to scream and yell hearing his old teacher say this. Of course he knew that, still couldn't explain why its red, but that didn't matter right now.

"Did you know someone named Kushina Uzumaki?" There was a long pause, one that made the blond nervous for every passing second, nearly willing to yell.

"I fell like I should, I know for a fact Kakashi knew someone with that name." Silence, why would his sensei know a woman with the name of Uzumaki and not tell him anything. "I know she made chunin, so you might be able to find her record or name at the memorial stone." He made it clear that who ever she was she's dead. Naruto didn't say a word for a few seconds, enough to make Iruka worry.

"Naruto why do you ask?"

"A girl just knocked on my door, asking for her."

"A girl? Why?" He seemed panic, it's not a surprised seeing how people would try to make friends with him, then stab him in the back. Of course he's worried about some stranger knocking on Narutos' door.

"Don't worry, she's the same age as me. She lost everything to the invasion, but her mother always told her Kushina Uzumaki would look after he if everything bad happened."

"Is she a ninja?" The village saw ninja and civailains different of course. They're seperete in everything, from orphanages, schooling, taxes. Everything is different. Bringing up is different, treated by care takers and such are different. A person who is from a shinobi family clan or not will be looked after by a founding created by the second Hokage. The orphaned and future military might was incredible imported to the second.

"She's wearing a school outfit, I didn't know Konoha have those." He mumbled the last part. Not recalling at any moment where someone walked around in a school outfit.

"We have very little schools for civilians. Mostly in the south-west corner of Konoha. We have no business there unless its a mission." Oh yes, Naruto almost forgot, the Village is the largest city in the world. There are some spots Shinobi never entered unless for a mission or personal business. There wasn't a need, their food, clothing everything is different.

"Can I have her name?" Just to make sure what she's saying is true. I made sense for her to tell the truth, seeing how the Sound ninjas; summing quickly cut though Konoha.

"Mistsuru Takada or something like that." A hum escaped Iruka,strange name he said before they both said their goodbyes. Leaving off Iruka telling him that they're equals now, and how he's swelling with pride how someone like Naruto beat a tailed beast and making chunin. Those words made him swell with pride.

Placing the phone back on the charger he counted his task. Making a two cups of ramen and a salad seeing how she didn't know what she wanted.

He blushed slightly, the white-hair girl with wild short hair walked out. Wearing a jacket of his, long enough to past her waist. She's small, like small to him.

"I can't afford anything really, but I have some stiff to make a salad and some instant ramen." He started, she didn't seem to care that much, taking the cup of noodles she sat at the table eating quietly.

Naruto twitched, he was given the food after Sakura first visit. Seeing how he has nothing but ramen she took it upon herself to buy him healthy food. He hates it, but he needs to grow. Mumbling he ate next to her, seeing how the table is met for a single person.

"I can't buy anything until the end of the month, so unless you know someone else your stuck eating this and ramen." He said again she didn't say a single word. Twitching he let out a breath, this girl lost everything to a point she's staying with a stranger. He couldn't be brash and roar at her for this.

The night ended quickly, finishing her food and a small thank you and bow she left to his bedroom. "I need to be up by sun rise, that's when the alarm will go off!" He yelled, she ether didn't care or needed to awake at the same time. Growling he finished his food, washed his dishes and went to sleep. Grumbling how he offered the bed up, then again both are terrible.

Early morning came quick, however it wasn't the alarm clock that woke him up. The sound of dishes and cooking caused his eyes to snapped open. The sound of someone else in his home is so strange to him, he was ready to fight.

"Morning, I made dinner." Her voice still so light. Blinking and rubbing his face he started his day. Walking over the girl in her school outfit freshen and ironed made him breakfast using ingredient from the fruit and vegetables Sakura bought him along with parts from different ramen packages.

It looks amazing, or this being the first meal someone else made inside his home.

"Thank you." He mumbled already devouring the home cooked meal.

"It's the least I can do."

"You go to school right?" He asked taking a breath. She nodded, her mouth full. "Do you have everything you need?" She shock her head no, rubbing his neck the blond let out a puff.

The strange girl blinked a little surprised, the boy gave her a few bills.

"I haven't been paid, yet so that's all I have right now. It's not much, but it should be enough for some school supplies. When ever I do get paid I'll take you shopping for more cloths, okay?"

"You don't have to." Her voice small saying that, clearing not agreeing with how far he's going.

"If you don't have school supplies you fall behind and fail." He knew that more then anyone. "You can't get a job wearing the same school outfit over and over again." She blushed, he's trying harder then her mother.

"Your old house, what happened?" She should have her belongings at least right?

"My mother was renting a small home, after she died the property owner rented the apartment out the day after the attack, leaving me homeless." That shouldn't be allowed. Letting out a breath he calmed himself, who ever the property owner was deserves a kick in the teeth. Sadly with orphanage laws she should be to old to live in a orphanage.

She lost everything in the matter of hours.

He now understand a little why she was so willing to live with a stranger who is a boy.

"Do you know anything about ninja life?" A quick no, not that surprising.

"Well, we don't have a work time so I can be away for a day to a few months. With the war with the Sound and the promotion I might be stationed on the border of the Fire Nation." He finished his breakfast, washing dishes a fear is his voice deaf to her.

"So, don't be surprised when I'm gone then suddenly appear." Even being a genin the statement was true. Team training was a schedule, but missions were random times a date, then the unknown factor came into play. "I'll try to tell you when I'm leaving for a long time and leave some cash. There's a spar key tapped under my mail box." He finished dishes, he left to take a shower, not without reminding her one law.

If she tried at his life or destroys any form of his property it will be seen as a life in prison or be put to death.

She didn't say a word, just sitting in front of the TV waiting to leave. School didn't start for another two hours. She's awake because cooking for him is the way she could to repaying him for something like this. She's no idiot, his rent could go up seeing how his agreement with his land lord.

With a simple bye the blond left leaving the girl to do what ever she wished.

Chunin and Jounin headquarters, where they meet, assign groups and missions for each group, libraries, training sectors armory. Each direction there is a single building designed to organize each and every group. Each with their own purpose to the village, but the main reason being the vast size of the village having multiple buildings each having the same purpose is needed.

Outside the building two stand waiting for him.

"Good to see you about Narutp-san." A tall bow wearing a matching green combat vest like they all do. His sleeves long, a hood handing past his forehead, sunglasses always on even in the sunlight. A clan thing Naruto guessed after seeing Shinos' father. All three haven't spoke since revising their vest, almost a weak ago.

"What with the stick?" Shikamaru asked looking no different, still keeping his hair in that pineapple haircut. The three making there way down the halls to the chunin meeting area.

"Old man left it for me, its the same staff he used around my age, and thought it would do me something good." He said as both boys stared at the metal staff hung at his back by a line of orange yarn.

They left it at that, the invasion had very little causalities. However causalities are loss and pain can never be given a amount.

The reason they declared war upon the hidden Sound Village.

The meeting room is massive, sitting over a hundred with a black board stretching at least twenty feet. So many people already in there sets waiting for the meeting to begin.

The three quickly found a set keeping their heads low in a room filled with grown men and women with lack of talent to become Jounin or spent twenty years to make this position.

"This will be troubling." The Nara mumbled not enjoying what is to come, sadly in a time of war a Shinobi losses all right to deny anything ordered to them. Including a promotion he didn't want. He gave up not wanting this.

"You two have a sister by any chance?" Naruto has always been a strange person, leading to random statements along with random thoughts.

"What?" Shino asked, even someone like him not understanding where he's coming from.

"Tell you after this is done." Before one could say anything a Shikamarus' own farther stepped through the door.

"Good morning everyone." The old man covered in scars spoke up. Clearing taking this far more important then anything Shikamaru has.

"Welcome to the first meeting of many dealing the the rising organization Akatsuki." He drew a cloud on the chalk bored. "Now before anyone interrupts me, we are at war with the Sound village, however through Jiraiya-sama spy network we discovered the Sound village is nothing more then small military prisons all dedicated for a single reason. To support his goel for immortality and collecting every known jutsu in the world." He paused letting it sink in. The Sound Village is a ploy to chase his own personal goals.

"The invading force was a large portion of their forces. So, this district chunin have been given a task to collect information on the Akatsuki as well as scouting for different bases Orochimaru is using. The more experience Chunin will join the Jounin for the main scouting with high combat possibility. Those newer will be teamed up and will be sent out aiming to discover anything about this new group.

"The papers being handed out will be the teams, at the end find those listed." As he said this papers at the end of the table began to be handed out.

"As for the group of the Akatsuki has been a very popular group of missing ninja, taking any job for any amount of money, or information leading to jinchuriki." All eyes landed on a boy with bright blond hair. "We already have the identification of a rouge ninja and member of the Akatsuki, please turn the paper over." The sound of a hundred papers being flipped. Most stared stung.

"Itachi Uchiha S-rank criminal and most wanted is part of this Akatsuki. This alone is warrant enough for are attention. What he did is worthy of death, and now we're responsible for Itachis' attempt to take the third Mizukages life." The only person to reach the level of the Fourth Hokage, the brilliant and pride of the Uchiha Clan, second coming of Madara himself, Itachi Uchiha. The same man the slaughtered his clan, for the elderly to new born children. The horror story character that is Itachi Uchiha.

XXXXX

So the Oc character of this story does have inspiration. The character and situation is based off the hentai on nhentai called Living with a stray cat girl, at this point I'm not even jerking off to it I'm reading it like a story with some porn because I want to wee the wholesome shit that comes after.

I may or may not have a beta, so amazing news there. Merchant of Blue Death, he's not as edgy as the name. He slid into my PMs and talked about he's willing to beta for Can I Be a Good Father, my story where Naruto is a single father. I don't know however if he only wants that story or willing to beta, since I never update in a reasonable time.

Anyway I own nothing and yall have a good day.


End file.
